


I Don't Pity You, I Love You

by Fangodess



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Hatred, stanley will fight any one for his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangodess/pseuds/Fangodess
Summary: Prompt: Stanley and LeFou were chillin' in the tavern one night when suddenly they hear a drunk enough stage-whisper floating over the hubbub about how Stanley's being so charitable for "keeping an eye on Gaston's cast-off". Stanley's far too stunned and outraged to properly process what he just heard. By the time he pulls himself together LeFou's already quietly slipped out of the building.





	I Don't Pity You, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> okay so im going to give credit to a bunch of people because there are people to thank  
> first an anonymous sent the prompt to marhinki-shipper-4-lyph (on tumblr)  
> then they built this off of it with: After he punched tf out of some ppl he goes outside and just holds Lefou close whispering compliments and love while they cry and hug and I need flUFF/ANGST/FLANGS  
> then myilovemusic (again on tumblr) tagged me in the post and asked for the fic so sorry it took so long and its not that great, schools been crazy.

Stanley and LeFou were leaning on each other, at least a little drunk, laughing. They were happy and in love, content to just be with each other.

Suddenly a drunken whisper cut through their joy, “He’s so nice and charitable for keeping an eye on Gaston's cast-off. I mean no one else wants him. We all know Gaston kept him around as a moral boost.”

Both LeFou and Stanley froze. Stanley was completely frozen in shock and anger. How can they possibly say that? LeFou is beautiful and amazing, he was sweet and kind. Gaston never deserved him. Stanley turns to make sure LeFou’s okay only to notice that he was slowly slipping out of the bar.

Stanley whips around and snarls with more anger than he has ever had within himself, “Who said that?”

“I’m only speaking the truth,” the man says, “Your just being charitable. I mean have you looked at him, he’s an ugly worthless fool. So you need to calm down I’m not insulting you.”

Stanley was unable to respond, rage burning inside him. He punched the man in the face causing him to cry out, his head flying backwards as blood ran down his face, and collapsed backwards, “What the fuck asshole?” the man growled.

“Don’t you dare ever say that about him ever again. That goes for all of you,” he said raising his voice above the snarling growl it had been to yell loud enough for the whole bar to hear, “LeFou is so much more than any of you think. You want to talk about him you have me to answer to,” he growled in the now dead silent bar storming out to go find LeFou, people parting like the red sea practically leaping out of the way of the angry man.

*** 

The minute LeFou recovered from his shock he began to slip through the crowd. He couldn’t stay in there. He knew they were right. He wasn’t needed. He had hoped people wouldn’t burst Stanley’s bubble, making Stanley realize how worthless LeFou really was. For some reason Stanley hadn’t realized his many flaws yet and as selfish as it was he wanted it to last as long possible.

When he had left the tavern tears had been silently slipping down his face but now, in the safety of his home, he began to sob so hard his chest began to hurt. He had always know he wasn’t worth anything. He knew Stanley only pitied him and that one day he would leave but he had begged that it wouldn’t be this soon. He sat there with his back to the wall, knees pulled to his chest, sobbing.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, “LeFou, honey can you look at me?” Stanley asked him gently.

“I’m sorry,” he began to whimper, “You don’t have to stay because you pity me. I understand. I knew this day would come but I had just hoped you wouldn’t leave so soon. It’s okay just go. I just don’t want to have to see you go,” he said trying to hold back his tears, he didn’t want Stanley to feel guilty about leaving. He was so kind, he stayed with LeFou this long, and he didn’t want him to feel forced in to staying.

“Mon amour,” Stanley said gently putting his hand on his face, “My love, look at me. I’m not leaving and I plan on never leaving unless you tell me too.”

“Why?” LeFou says voice cracking.

“Why what?” Stanley said confused.

“Why would you want to stay? Why are you so kind to me? Why would you care about me?” LeFou stuttered out still trying not to cry but tears had begun to slip down his face.

“Of course I want to stay with you. You are so lovely and stunning. For some reason, I’m the one you let into your life after Gaston. I feel honored that you have chosen me and I intend to make sure you know how remarkable you are. I am kind to you because you deserve it, you have been through so much and you never deserved any of that so I am just putting some right into the world. I care about you because you are amazing and sweet. You deserve all of the love, care, and kindness I’m giving you, actually you deserve so much more than I could give you,” Stanley said trying to express everything that he felt for the man.

LeFou sat there with tears streaming down his face in complete shock. How could anyone possibly think that about him. Especially Stanley, gentle, beautiful, striking Stanley.

“You really think all of that about me,” he stuttered out, “Do you really think all of that? How can you really think that about me? I… just… you’re so incredible and perfect.”

Stanley gently ran his hand through LeFou’s hair and then down his cheek, “Of course I think all of those things about you because they are so very true.”

“I love you. I’m sorry, I don’t want you to go and I just feel like for some reason you don’t see my flaws and one day you will. You’ll see them and you’ll leave. I’m not sure I’ll be ok when you finally leave me but I don’t want to keep you here because you deserve so much better than me,” he said stuttering and hiccupping slightly.

“I will never leave you. I know you’re not perfect and that’s okay because nobody is but you are still wonderful and beautiful despite your very few flaws. Here come here,” he said gently taking LeFou’s hands pulling him upward and leading him to his bed. LeFou stumbled along behind him trusting where ever Stanley was leading him. When they get to the bed he sits down and pulls LeFou with him.

He turned to LeFou, who had tears rolling down his face, and said, “Listen to me very closely mon amour. I love you so deeply and truly. I am not staying with you because of Gaston or pity or whatever you think or the villagers think. I am staying because I love you and you are beautiful and amazing,” he gently wipes the tears off his face as they fall, “I,” he kissed his cheeks gently, “Love,” he said kissing his forehead, “You,” he said gently kissing his eyes.

This caused LeFou’s breathing stuttering and tears streaming down his face, “I love you too,” he stutters out.

Stanley delicately pushes his hair out of his face and kissed him softly.

“I’m tired,” LeFou says quietly.

“Come on, let’s go to bed,” Stanley said gently.

“Like together?” LeFou asks.

Stanley retracted himself from LeFou, “I’m sorry if that’s too much I can go.”

“Wait no,” LeFou said desperately lunging out and grabbing at Stanley clinging to him, “I’m sorry, don’t go.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, my love. If you don’t want to sleep together, and by that I mean just that only sleeping in the same bed, it’s okay. We can do things at whatever pace you want,” Stanley said gently stroking his hair.

“No, I want to. I just didn’t know if you meant together. I want you to stay,” LeFou stutters out.

They gently pull back the blankets and Stanley pulls him down. He kisses him softly, “Beautiful,” he says quietly to him.

LeFou’s entire face flamed red and giggled slightly.

“You’re so cute,” he said kissing his nose.

This caused LeFou to turn brighter red and giggle again, “Stop,” he giggled burying his face into the crook of Stanley’s neck.

“Never,” he said kissing his neck causing another fit of giggles, “You are adorable and I’ll stop telling you that when you stop being adorable, which will be never.”

LeFou giggled and leaned back kissing him gently, “I love you.”

“I love you so much. You are so much more than Gaston’s cast off,” he said pulling LeFou too him.


End file.
